Pertemuan Tak Terduga
by Nana Bodt
Summary: semua berawal dari perebutan sepotong strawberry cheese cake, hingga akhirnya perlahan perhatiannya mulai tertaut pada sosok merah muda itu. a SasuSaku fanfiction for Mikakikukeko / for Infantrum Challenge: Makanan.


_Standard diclaimer applied._

_A SasuSaku fanfiction requested by_ **Mikakikukeko. **_I hope you'll like it_ ^^

_Sebuah fic ringan pelepas penat yang aku bikin pas lagi kelaperan dan belom mandi /halah_

_Warning: OOC-ness, romance gagal, typo yg mungkin masih ada._

_Don't like don't read, simple as that._

_For __**Infantrum Challenge: Makanan.**_

.

.

* * *

Sore itu semilir angin nampaknya berhembus lembut, menerbangkan dedaunan berwarna kemerahan cerah yang mulai akan terlepas dari rantingnya. Sesekali terdengar suara dedaunan yang gemerisik―diiringi oleh suara cicitan burung gereja yang hampir tak tertangkap oleh telinga.

Terlihatlah sesosok gadis yang tengah berjalan santai di sana, dengan senyum terkembang dari bibir berwarna merah mudanya. Helaian demi helaian rambut yang berwarna senada dengan rona pucat pada pipinya itu terlihat tertiup oleh angin senja dengan lembut.

Kedua kelopak mata milik gadis itu terpejam―seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa si pemilik tengah menikmati semilir angin lembut yang tampaknya memanjakan tubuhnya. Senandung kecil pun dikumandangkan oleh si gadis, sembari meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju tempat tujuannya.

Kelopak mata itu pun terbuka, menampilkan warna kehijauan seperti warna dedaunan yang baru tumbuh di musim semi yang mewarnai manik mata gadis itu. Pandangan mata itu tak lepas dari satu bangunan di depannya―sebuah bangunan sederhana dengan tanaman-tanaman gantung yang menghiasi bangunan tersebut. Bangunan itu berdiri di ujung kota―bersama dengan bangunan-bangunan dengan arsitektur khas Eropa kuno lain yang berdiri di sana.

Dan bunyi lonceng pun terdengar ketika tangan kurus milik gadis merah muda itu membuka pintu masuk bangunan tersebut. Sebuah senyuman pun menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang di _Cannelle_."

_Cannelle_. Sebuah toko kue yang menyajikan kue-kue khas negara barat yang terletak dipinggir kota Konoha. Sebuah toko kue yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung―berkat reputasinya sebagai toko kue yang menyediakan kue-kue terenak yang bisa kau dapatkan tanpa perlu menguras dompetmu terlalu dalam.

Tangan itu pun mengambil nampan berbahan perak-tembaga yang terjejer rapi di atas sebuah meja. Kedua kakinya kembali bergerak, mengarahkan tubuh kurusnya pada deretan kue-kue yang begitu cantik dan membuat mata lapar yang tersusun rapi pada etalase kue yang terdapat di depannya. Sesekali tangan itu menunjuk ke arah kue-kue manis yang terpajang di balik etalase, dan menyodorkan nampan yang berada di tangannya tatkala kue yang ia tunjuk disodorkan ke arahnya.

Dan manik kehijauan itu pun mulai meneliti deretan demi deretan kue yang berada di sana―mencari kue incaran yang sedari kemarin ingin ia makan.

Bola mata itu terbelalak sedikit ketika kue favoritnya―_strawberry cheese cake_―yang masih tertata manis di sana seorang diri. Dengan cepat mulut gadis itu terbuka, dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada potongan terakhir kue tersebut―

"Aku mau kue ini!"

―beriringan dengan suara maskulin yang terdengar sedikit lebih kencang dari suaranya, dan sebuah jari yang ikut menunjuk pada _strawberry cheese cake_ terakhir itu.

.

.

* * *

**Pertemuan tak Terduga**

**taintedIris**

* * *

.

.

Bola mata sewarna dengan batu _emerald _itu mengerjap, kemudian kepala merah muda itu berputar. Dan kembali bola matanya mengerjap tatkala sosok yang amat ia kenal itu tampak dihadapannya. Telunjuk yang sedaritadi mengarah pada potongan _strawberry cheese cake_ itu pun teralih, kini teracung tepat di depan hidung si pemilik suara maskulin.

"Kau …"

.

"_Aku ingin yang ini!"_

_Kedua kepala itu mengalihkan kepalanya, dan pada saat itulah kedua mata mereka beradu. Viridian dan obsidian saling berkilat dengan rasa persaingan._

"_Seperti kata ungkapan, _ladies first_."_

"_Sayangnya aku tidak menjunjung tinggi ungkapan bodoh tersebut. Maaf, tapi aku yang duluan memesan."_

"_Oh, sangat tidak _gentleman_. Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak menghormati ibumu sendiri."_

"_Maaf saja, aku membeli kue ini untuk ibuku."_

_Bola mata itu pun mengerjap tatkala kata-kata dingin itu meluncur dari pemuda di depannya. Niatnya yang semula ingin kembali membalas perkataan lelaki itu hilang sudah, digantikan oleh rasa bersalah atas omongannya yang tidak sopan._

"_Maaf tuan, nona, kuenya?"_

_Pandangan mereka berdua pun teralih pada seorang pelayang toko yang mengeluarkan potongan _strawberry cheese cake _terakhir dari etalase kue tersebut. Gadis merah muda itu pun memundurkan tubuhnya._

"_Maaf, aku tidak jadi. Berikan saja kue itu untuknya."_

_Si pelayan pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan potongan makanan manis itu ke arah nampan si pria―yang tentu saja disodorkan dengan senang hati oleh pria dengan bola mata sehitam batu oniks tersebut._

.

"Suatu kebetulan, eh?"

Lamunan gadis merah muda itu terpecah tatkala suara maskulin milik pria itu tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Perlahan, kepalanya pun terangguk pelan dan tertunduk sedikit.

"Maafkan kata-kataku yang kurang sopan waktu itu."

Si lelaki pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya―sedikit bingung dengan permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba terlontar oleh gadis berambut merah muda eksentrik yang baru saja ia kenal tiga hari yang lalu. Namun sesaat kemudian, kebingungan itu pun tergantikan oleh raut wajah paham.

"Oh, soal waktu itu? Tak masalah."

"Maaf tuan, nona, kuenya?"

Déjà vu.

Kini pandangan mereka kembali teralihkan menuju seorang pelayan yang tengah mengeluarkan nampan dengan potongan _strawberry cheese cake_ terakhir yang ada di sana. Namun baru saja Sakura akan memundurkan tubuhnya, lelaki dengan rambut gaya _emo-_nya itu pun membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak jadi. Berikan saja kue itu untuknya."

Tepat tiga hari yang lalu, kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir gadis merah muda itu. Namun kali ini, dari mulut pria bersurai kehitaman itulah kata-kata itu berasal. Pandangan Sakura kembali teralih ke arah lelaki di sampingnya. Bola mata kehijauan itu pun terbelalak sedikit.

"E―eh? Tidak perlu! Bukankah ibumu ingin―"

"Aku memang bukan orang yang menganut ungkapan _ladies first_, tapi aku menghormati wanita."

Dan sekali lagi, bola mata yang terbelalak itu pun mengerjap dengan agak cepat. Sedetik kemudian, senyum hangat nan lebar pun terbentuk dari bibirnya, tak luput rona berwarna merah muda pucat menghiasi pipi _chubby_-nya.

Kepala merah muda itu pun tertunduk malu. Dengan agak ragu, ia pun menyodorkan nampan kosong yang sedaritadi ia pegang ke arah si pelayan yang dengan cekatan meletakkan potongan kue yang sebelumnya menjadi perebutan itu ke nampan si gadis. Namun baru saja kepala milik gadis merah uda itu terdongak, sosok lelaki itu pun sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Dengan cepat, kaki-kaki kurus itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah kasir. Dengan agak tergesa, ia mengeluarkan uang yang terogoh oleh tangannya dan menyerahkannya asal pada si kasir―seraya mengambil kuenya yang sudah tersimpan rapi dalam boks kue bersama dengan kue-kue lainnya.

Dan kaki itu pun mulai berlari. Tak dipedulikan olehnya teriakan si kasir yang memanggilnya dari jauh―meneriakkan perihal kembaliannya yang tidak ia ambil. Dan bola mata berwarna kehijauan itu pun terbelalak tatkala sosok yang ia cari sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya―beruntung sore itu ia tidak mengenakan sepatu ber-hak tingginya, sehingga ia tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam berlari. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, sosok itu terlihat makin dekat padanya. Segera ia ulurkan tangannya, menarik ujung kaus berwarna hitam yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

Langkah kaki lelaki itu pun terhenti tatkala ia merasakan sesuatu menarik kausnya dengan sedikit kuat. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tertangkap oleh bola mata kehitamannya sesosok gadis merah muda yang tengah sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan nafas yang terengah serta pundak yang naik turun―seperti tengah mengatur nafas.

"Ada apa?"

Suara maskulin itu kembali meluncur dari bibir tipis milik lelaki tersebut. perlahan, gadis merah jambu itu pun mengangkat tubuhnya yang sedaritadi terbungkuk sedikit tanpa berhenti mengatur nafasnya yang masih agak terengah. Tangannya yang kurus mencengkeran kotak kuenya dengan agak kuat.

"A―ano, itu … Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih …"

Kedua alis milik lelaki itu pun bertautan bersamaan. Selama ini gadis-gadis mengejarnya hanya sekedar untuk mengajaknya berkenalan ataupun mengajaknya berjalan-jalan bersama. Namun sosok gadis di depannya ini berbeda.

Gadis ini tidak terkikik genit, tidak merona, atau pun tersenyum menggoda. Gadis di depannya ini justru berani menyindirnya, berani menatapnya tepat pada bola matanya ….

Bahkan berani meminta maaf padanya.

Dan kini gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya hanya karena sepotong kue yang bahkan sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kenapa ingin ia beli. Yang jelas, pada saat bola matanya menangkap sosok merah muda yang baru ia kenal tiga hari yang lalu itu berjalan memasuki toko kue bergaya Eropa itu, tanpa sadar kakinya menuntun tubuhnya menuju tempat yang sama.

Dan kini dapat ia lihat gadis itu tengah meremas ujung rok berwarna merah muda motif polkadot yang membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan begitu pas dengan raut wajah yang agak gelisah. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun walaupun begitu, dapat lelaki itu lihat gadis merah muda yang tengah berdiri di depannya tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan agak gelisah. Tangannya bahkan belum melepaskan cengkeramannya pada ujung kausnya.

Perlahan, seringai pun terkembang dari sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan cengkeraman tanganmu dari kausku?"

Dapat ia lihat gadis itu terlunjak sedikit mendengar perkataannya, dan terlepaslah cengkeraman tangan itu dari pakaiannya. Kepala gadis itu pun tertunduk lebih dalam lagi.

"Ma―maaf aku―"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kepala gadis merah muda itu pun terdongak ketika dua buah kata yang meluncur dari bibir lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Dan pada saat itulah pandangan matanya tertuju pada iris kehitaman milik pria di depannya. Viridian kembali beradu dengan obsidian.

Namun bukannya kilat persaingan yang terlihat di antara mereka, melainkan aura kehangatan yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Perlahan, senyum pun terkembang dari bibir milik gadis merah muda itu. Tangan kurusnya terulur di depan Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sebelah alis Sasuke kembali menaik tatkala tangan itu terulur di depannya. Namun, dengan mantap ia balas uluran tangan itu.

Dan rasa hangat seakan menjalar dalam tiap rongga dadanya tatkala bola mata segelap malamnya menangkap senyum yang terkembang makin lebar dari bibir gadis merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura? Rasanya nama itu benar-benar pas untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

* * *

Fic ini spesial aku bikin buat **Mikakikukeko** yang request fic SasuSaku. gimana? Yang ini romancenya berasa ga? D: duuuhh, jangan pasang raut kecewa gitu dong ….. *mulai ngais2 tanah*

Oh ya, apakah fiksi ini bisa aku masukin di infantrum challenge? Semoga bisa deh /plak bikin fic kayak gini bikin aku ngiler pengen makan _strawberry cheese cake_ ( kue favoritku, yuhuuuuuuuuu~ )

Dan maaf deh kalau memang bagi kalian romancenya kurang berasa.. abis aku lagi demen bikin romance yang begini sih, hehehe.

Oke akhir kata, mind to RnR?


End file.
